One Sky, One Destiny
by Rikuluver4ever
Summary: Naruto/OC Sequel to A scattered Dream, A scattered Memory. Naruto is back from over seas and Kairi is half way through college. Will the trials they go through keep them together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**This is the Sequel to 'A Scattered Dream, A Scattered Memory'. It is Important you read that first before this. You WILL be completely lost. **

_Thinking of you wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I step forward to realize this wish._

_Who knows, starting a journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun_

_There are many worlds but they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny_

I sighed stretching as I got out of bed. I glanced over to the other bed in the dorm and was surprised to find the occupant missing. I glanced at the clock. It was only 7 AM. I wrapped my robe around me before grabbing some shower supplies and a change of clothes before heading towards the bathroom. I liked waking up earlier to beat all the other girls to the bathroom. I turned the shower on letting the steam envelope the room. It didn't take long to shower and soon I was dry and dressed. I stood in front of the mirror. It's been two years since I graduated from high school. I had changed quite a bit in those two years. I cut my hair about a year ago. It now rested just above my shoulders. Gone was the dark brown color replaced with a mix of blond and light brown. It's been two long years since I saw Naruto. We wrote to each other at least once a month but it was hard. After Naruto finished boot camp he was almost instantly deployed. I twisted the ring around on my finger staring at it thoughtfully. He was supposed to come home soon. I was leaving this weekend to spend the summer with my aunt. I headed back towards the dorm room I shared with Ino. She must have met up with Sasuke at some point. I couldn't stop the pang of envy at the thought. I wanted to be with Naruto. I tossed my dirty clothes in a basket at the end of my bed. I quickly made the bed before going through my desk tossing out old papers from the now finished semester. I looked up when I heard the door open and Ino stepped in.

"Hey."

Ino waved flopping on the bed.

"Hey."

Ino didn't change much over the two year time span. The only thing that really changed was her hair which grew past her butt. It was even longer when it wasn't held in its usual ponytail. I had no idea how she had the patience to deal with that.

"You're clearing out already? We aren't leaving for a couple of days."

I shrugged.

"It's not like I really have anything else to do."

I didn't mean to sound so irritated. Ino looked away.

"I know you miss Naruto, but he'll be home soon."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean to snap."

She shrugged.

"I already forgot."

I smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

After dropping Ino and Sasuke off at their respective homes, I was dubbed car pool driver this time around, I headed towards my own home. I hadn't seen my aunt since Christmas. I pulled into the driveway next to my aunt's car. I grabbed my bags locking the car door before heading towards the house.

"Aunt Risa? I'm home!"

I stepped down the hall towards the living room. I tossed my bags on the couch and headed towards the kitchen where I heard voices.

"Aunt Risa?"

I saw her appear in the archway into the kitchen.

I smiled hugging her.

"I missed you."

She gave me a tight hug before stepping away.

"Someone is here to see you."

I raised an eyebrow as my aunt stepped aside. I gasped my knees going week. I grabbed the wall to hold myself up.

"Naruto."

He flashed me his familiar smile standing up. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was out grown a bit creating a more shaggy appearance. I ran towards him shoving my face into his chest. I breathed in heavily taking in his familiar scents. I felt tears leak through my closed eyes. I felt something cold around my neck and found the necklace around my neck.

"I'm here for good Kai. I'm not going anywhere."

I made a half sob half laugh kind of sound holding the locket in my hand. I looked up at my aunt who was smiling. I felt whole again. I had Naruto back and I wasn't letting him go again.

**I know it's super short, but it was a good ending spot. Lol Reviews are much appreciated. By the way, the poem is from Kingdomhearts 2 for those who didn't know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks to the following Reviewers: A55, Echo Uchiha, Torquoisepeanutbutter, and Avasaya, **

**A special thanks to ****Tokashiro****. I thought that was awesome that you read through my entire first story in a day. Lol It's very flattering that you said I inspired you to write again.**

I paused in mid step as we walked to Ichiraku's.

"Wait, repeat that please?"

Hinata blushed and Kiba looked somewhat proud.

"We're getting married."

I smiled hugging Hinata.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two!"

I gave Kiba a quick hug before inspecting Hinata's hand.

"It's beautiful. You'll have to tell me all about how he proposed."

Hinata blushed again as we started walking again.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be a bride's maid."

I smiled again.

"Of course! This is so exciting! When is the wedding?"

"This fall. Hinata's sister suggested it. She's the maid of honor."

I nodded in thought.

"Does Ino and Temari know?"

Hinata hesitated before nodding.

"Yes and no. Ino is a bride's maid too but Shikamaru and Temari broke up a couple months ago."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't know they had problems.

"She moved back with her family. We were in touch for a bit but she stopped responding."

"That's sad."

Hinata nodded.

"As long as they're happy I guess."

Kiba, who apparently missed the entire conversation, spoke.

"Yeah, Naruto is best man and Shikamaru and Sasuke are grooms men."

I stared at him for a second before giving him a sly smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't name your dog best man."

I laughed as Kiba scowled and Hinata giggled.

"We're going dress shopping this Saturday."

I mentally groaned while smiling. I still hate shopping. Knowing Ino, who I'm sure was going as well, we'll be going to a million different stores. I opened the door to Ichiraku's holding it open for the newly engaged couple. I waved at Naruto and Sasuke who already had a table ready. The only one missing was Ino. I slipped into the booth next to Naruto giving him a quick kiss.

"Maybe they're next."

I knew Kiba meant it as a whisper but he couldn't lower his voice to save his life.

"Did you say something?"

Kiba shook his head as I glared at him. Naruto chuckled wrapping his arm around me.

"Just ignore him Kai. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

I sighed looking away from the brunette sitting across from me. It's not that I don't love Naruto enough to marry him. I just want to finish school and have a steady job as a teacher before I think of marriage. Having a kid never even crossed my mind. Conversation was light and we ordered when Ino finally arrived. We talked about college life and Naruto told some stories about his time overseas. Soon we all dispersed leaving just Naruto and I. I walked towards his car after he offered me a ride home. That Saturday shoved my head under the pillow when I heard a loud honking. Just as I was finally dozing back to sleep my door opened with a loud bang. I jumped up getting caught in my blanket before falling off the bed.

"What the hell?"

I glared in the direction of my door hearing laughter.

"We have a long day ahead of us Kairi. Get dressed, we're leaving in five."

I half wondered how Ino got into the house before I glanced over at my clock. Six AM. What. The. Hell. Stores weren't even open yet!"

I slowly got dressed barely brushing my hair before walking out my bedroom door. I took two steps down the stairs before tripping, tumbling down the stairs. I sighed not moving from my spot on the ground. Today is going to be a long day. I looked up at Ino as she bent over me.

"Are you ok?"

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I scowled before nodding standing up.

"I'm fine."

Normally I'm a pretty good morning person. Today just isn't my day. I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast, as soon as I stood Ino dragged me out the door barely allowing me time to lock the door behind me.

"Where's the fire?"

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up.

"We need to pick up Hinata and her sister before going to the bridal store and-"

I found myself drowning her out. I felt a little bad but she was just so exhausting sometimes. I had no idea how she was so excited this early in the morning. At least I wasn't alone. Hinata and her sister, Hanabi I think her name is, were just as tired and grumpy. I didn't think Hinata even knew how to be grumpy. It didn't take long to get to the first of many bridal shops. I guess they opened at seven because they just flipped the sign from closed to open when we walked in. By the register was an older lady. She had thick auburn hair with grey streaks throughout. Her eyes were a dark brown and filled with kindness. You could tell she smiled a lot by the wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a light blue dress.

"Good morning ladies. How can I help you today?"

Ino gave a bright smile, probably compensating for the rest of us, before replying.

"My friend here is looking for a wedding dress."

She gestured to Hinata before moving on to Hanabi.

"She's her maid of honor and we're bride's maids."

He lady smiled telling us to follow her. She pointed out various dresses asking Hinata what she was looking for.

"The wedding is in the fall. I'm keeping my mind open to almost any style except ball gown."

The lady nodded rummaging through the racks of white dresses.

"Try this one on dear."

After striking out several dresses Hinata finally found a dress that passed Ino's judgment. It was incredibly beautiful. It was a cream color off the shoulder dress, it was a corset dress that flowed out slightly at the waste there was a navy blue ribbon around the waist. The old lady stepped away smiling.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

We all nodded. What made the sale was when the lady added a long veil that reached mid back. Hinata stared in the mirror before bursting into tears. With a lot of hugs and an appointment for a fitting later we left the small shop. Ino dragged us to another shop that was specifically for the bridesmaids. The shop owner here was also a lady but much younger. I figured she was in her mid-thirties or so. She had short blond hair and ice blue eyes and wore a pastel yellow blouse and light blue jeans.

"Good afternoon."

In a much better mood I took over the speaking.

"My friend's wedding is in a few months and we're looking for a dress for her sister, the maid of honor and for us bride's maid."

The woman nodded asking for a color scheme.

"We're doing blues and greens."

The woman smiled.

"I know just the dress."

She took a few minutes going through the racks of dresses.

"Here."

She held up two dresses. One was a dark blue halter dress that shimmered under the light. The other was a short sleeved blue green colored dress. Ino's eyes brightened at that dark blue dress. It matched the ribbon in Hinata's dress perfectly. The blue green dress stood out just enough to know it was the maid of honor wearing it without looking out of place. After trying them on and getting Hinata's approval we set a fitting appointment before leaving. It was finally time to go home which I immediately stripped and changed into my pajamas and falling asleep not even saying hi to my aunt on the way. Did I mention how much I hated shopping?


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks ****Tokashiro**** and Echo Uchiha for reviewing!**

It seemed almost impossible how fast summer was going by. It was already July and only a few days before my birthday. According to Naruto they were having some huge thing at his and Sasuke's. I told them it wasn't necessary but he insisted.

"Come on Kai. It's you're twenty-first birthday! That's a huge stepping stone in life!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that big of a deal now that I'll be able to legally drink."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

"You have to live more Kai. We only have one life. We better use it wisely."

My heart clinched in pain when I thought of my family. It's been three years since then but it doesn't hurt any less.

"Yeah, wisely."

Naruto sighed wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You'll have fun. Just you wait."

The morning of my birthday my aunt burst into my room.

"Happy Birthday!"

I groaned praying it wasn't 6:30 AM again and was relieved to see it around ten.

"Thanks Aunt Risa."

I sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I felt a package drop on my lap. I glanced down at the blue and silver wrapping paper before unwrapping the box.

I pulled out a small black dress.

"It's beautiful!"

My aunt smiled.

"I heard you had a party tonight so I figured you'd want to look your best. Believe it or not I used to be your age. The day I turned twenty-one your mom took me out clubbing and got me trashed. She said it was her duty as an older sister."

She paused before continuing.

"She would be so proud of you."

I looked up at my aunt with tears shining in my eyes. I stood hugging her.

"Thank you."

My aunt patted me on the back.

"Well, I have breakfast cooking and Naruto called, he said he wants to come over early to give you his present and drive to his house."

My aunt placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating gesture.

"Absolutely no drinking and driving you hear?"

I nodded. I don't think she needs to worry about that. I have enough paranoia driving sober let alone drunk.

We were in the middle of breakfast when the doorbell rang. I opened the door finding Naruto standing there with his gift in hand. I laughed at the black and orange wrapping paper.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning. Happy Birthday!"

I smiled taking the gift before inviting him in.

"We have breakfast done. Do you want any?"

"Did your aunt cook?"

I scowled at his insinuation to my less than admirable cooking.

"Yes. Although I'm inclined to say you can't have any."

Naruto pouted before giving me a quick kiss running to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted from. After doing up the dishes and saying goodbye to my aunt as she left for work Naruto shoved his gift in my hand. I laughed at his eager expression before opening the small gift. I opened the small box finding a pair of diamond earrings. They went perfectly with my locket necklace and ring he gave me.

"They're beautiful."

Naruto blushed slightly.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Of course I do!"

I gave him a quick kiss before asking if he wanted to watch a movie. We didn't need to be at the party until early evening. It was nice spending the day with just him. We didn't really get much of a chance with helping plan Kiba and Hinata's wedding. About an hour before we needed to leave I started getting ready. After a half hour shower, Naruto seems to find that fact hilarious, I blew dry my hair before dressing. The dress my aunt gave me was surprisingly small. It clung to my every curve and barely went to mid-thigh. It was strapless and pretty much showed more skin than covered. My aunt bought this? I shrugged using hair spray to make sure it didn't fall out of place. I applied dark eyeliner and mascara and dark green eye shadow that brought out the color of my eyes. I applied a shimmering lip gloss and some blush before slipping on black stilettos. I saw Naruto waiting patiently in the living room. He looked up at the sound of my entrance and openly gaped at me.

"You look great Kai."

I smiled blushing slightly before grabbing my keys.

"Let's go."

After making sure all the lights were out and the doors were locked I slid into Naruto's car. It didn't take long to get to his house and I was surprised at the amount of people there. Where do all these random people come from? When I asked this Naruto just shrugged laughing.

"People will do anything to party."

Entering the house definitely made heads turn. I wondered briefly where Itachi was before Ino ran up to me out of nowhere holding a beer and a Smirnoff ice. She handed me the Smirnoff and Naruto the beer.

"Thanks!"

It was hard to hear over the loud music. Ino grinned.

"Happy birthday! I'll give you your gift tomorrow!"

I didn't get to reply before Ino ran off. I looked at Naruto questioningly. He shrugged taking a swig of his drink. I caught Sasuke shaking up some drink in the kitchen he gave me a blue drink called something or another. I shrugged. It was Sasuke. Besides, Naruto never left my side. I was safe. I drank the drink that I knew had alcohol in it but I couldn't taste it. Three more of those later I giggled at every word someone said. Currently Naruto and I were dancing with all the other unnamed people in the room. If I was coherent I would have been able to tell that Naruto was no better than me. As people left with their group, hopefully with a designated driver, and others passed out at various spots in the house Naruto led me to his room telling me in slurred words that I could have the bed and he'd sleep somewhere else. Neither of us thought of the guest room down the hall. I fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Dun leave."

Naruto turned to look at me.

"I dun wanna be alone."

I ignored the small warning voice in the back of my head as I grabbed his hand pulling him to me. I said something in a slur of words before kissing Naruto. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol and I was sure mine smelled the same. I barely noticed Naruto pulling the zipper of my dress down. I didn't even consider the consequences of what we were doing until the next morning.

I groaned shoving my face in a pillow shielding my eyes from the bright light. I tried moving by found my body held down by something. I felt something shift next to me. I froze. No. I didn't. I pulled the blanket up slightly seeing my naked body and an equally naked body next to me.

"Shit."

**Well, I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast as possible. But with a research paper due and planning a baby shower my time is limited. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks Echo Uchiha, ****xXWaffleLuvaXx****, ****Tokashiro****, and A55 for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay! It's been a very busy weekend throwing a baby shower for my sister and many other things. Not to mention a bit of writers block. I would appreciate Ideas I'm not really sure how to continue. And as always reviews are very much appreciated.**

"Naruto!"

I heard mumbling next to me.

"Wake up!"

I was guessing he said something along the lines of 'What's going on' but it came out as a stream of mumbles.

"Naruto! We had _sex_ last night!"

Naruto shot out of bed falling to the ground. I looked at me grabbing some covers. I snagged them back.

"Don't take this! I'm using it! Find your own blanket."

Naruto scowled picking up a pair of discarded boxers trying to slide them on without me seeing.

"Technically that's my blanket."

I scowled before blushing.

"It's the only thing keeping me covered."

Naruto sighed rubbing his face.

"Well, we have been dating for three years…."

I threw a pillow, hitting his face.

"I'd rather have our first time together be something I remember."

I glanced around at the scattered clothing. What have I gotten myself into? As soon as I was dressed and out of the house, Sasuke and Itachi stared at me at the breakfast table the entire time we ate, I left immediately calling Ino.

"You did what?"

I sighed still trying to come to terms with the fact that I lost my virginity and don't even remember it.

"You heard me."

Ino nodded.

"I know. It's just- holy shit Kairi. I didn't think you were _that_ drunk!"

I scowled.

"Yeah, neither did I. Naruto doesn't remember either."

Before Ino could reply, my cellphone interrupted vibrating loudly practically falling off the coffee table. I glanced at the caller ID. I was surprised to see that it was Hanabi. I didn't even know she had my number.

"Hello?"

-Hey, I'm calling people letting them know that Hinata's bachelorette party is next Saturday. Can you give me Ino's number?-

"Actually she's right here. I'll let her know. Thanks Hanabi."

After we hung up I mentioned the bachelorette party. I knew it would make Ino completely forget our previous conversation. Soon enough the day came for Hinata's party. I made sure to stay far away from the alcohol sticking to canned coke. I didn't realize Hinata had so many friends. There had to be at least forty girls here. I sighed leaning against the wall.

"You ok?"

I politely declined the offered drink in Hinata's hand.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About…."

I shook my head slapping a smile on my face.

"How beautiful your wedding is going to be!"

She looked at me skeptically. I didn't blame her. I would have looked the same way.

"Really, I'm fine."

Hinata sighed.

"If you say so."

It wasn't until a couple weeks later when I realized I wasn't fine. I brushed my teeth for the fifth time that day after throwing up. I groaned lying on the bathroom floor. I closed my eyes hoping the cold would pass soon. I shot up almost hitting my head on the counter. No way. I ran through the house grabbing my keys completely forgetting to lock the door. I needed to get to the closest pharmacy store fast. I walked briskly down each isle looking for the isle that held feminine products. I searched the shelves looking over my shoulder to make sure no one saw me and grabbed the pregnancy test box. I hesitated before grabbing two more. Better safe than sorry. I avoided looking at the cashier, quickly paying before running out the store. I ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me before opening all three boxes. I sat staring at the three cups waiting for the designated amount of time to go by. As soon as the last minute passed I grabbed all three sticks. I collapsed to the ground when I saw three plus signs staring back at me. I didn't know how much time went by, it must have been a couple hours because I wasn't brought back to reality until I heard my aunt call out my name. She must have just gotten home from work. I stood shakily, barely able to unlock the door from shaking so much. When I appeared at the top of the stairs I must have looked scary. My aunt dropped the bags she was holding, I didn't know she was stopping by the store, before running towards me.

"Kairi! Are you ok? You look like death!"

I shook my head unable to speak. Tears filled my eyes and my throat closed up. She guided me down the stairs noticing my enclosed hand, obviously holding something, but not commenting. She sat me down on the couch sitting next to me.

"What happened?"

I held out my enclosed hand shakily before revealing the small stick. My aunt gasped and I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!"

She grabbed me in a hug rubbing soothing circles.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

I wasn't sure how long I cried on her shoulder but it felt like forever. Eventually I pulled away sniffling.

"Have you told Naruto?"

There was obviously no question as to who was the father. I shook my head.

"What if he hates me?"

I hated sounding so weak and vulnerable.

"He won't hate you dear. You need to tell him."

I nodded tears welling in my eyes once more.

"I'm here for you."

I slowly picked up my phone dialing the familiar number. Sasuke had answered the phone.

-Hello?-

"Is Naruto there?"

-Kairi? What's wrong?-

I didn't answer simply repeating myself.

-Just a second.-

I heard muffled voices before the sound of the phone transferring people.

-Kairi? Are you ok?-

I nearly burst into tears at the sound of his voice.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something important."

-Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you.-

"Love you too."

My aunt gave me a comforting smile before getting up.

"I'll make some tea."

I let my aunt answer the door for me. I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch. Mostly because I didn't think my legs would support me. I heard my aunt quietly walk up the stairs to give us some privacy.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into Naruto's blue eyes and briefly wondered if the baby's eyes would be that vibrant shade of blue. He looked at me with concern.

"Naruto."

I took a shaky breath before continuing.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks ****xXWaffleLuvaXx****, Echo Uchiha, and A55 for reviewing!**

**I think I made Naruto a little OOC. Sorry about that.**

I waited barely resisting the urge to bite my nails looking for Naruto's reaction to the news. He looked shocked for a moment before moving into the famous Uchiha expression of blankness. It didn't suit him and made me want to burst into tears all over again.

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

My voice was barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure if he actually heard me. Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Are you mad?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not. It's not like you intended to get pregnant. We made our bed and now we need to sleep in it."

He wrapped me in a hug.

"We can make it through this."

I nodded slightly. I didn't tell any of the others yet, except for Itachi and Sasuke. Hinata's and Kiba's wedding was only a few weeks away and I didn't want to over shadow her in anyway. I think Shikamaru suspected something judging by the looks he kept giving me when we went to one of the wedding rehearsals. Hinata's parents insisted on several because they wanted it to be perfect. I was currently standing next to Sasuke, who I was supposed to walk down the aisle with, behind Shikamaru and Ino. Ino pouted when she found out she couldn't walk with Sasuke. I pointed out that I wasn't able to walk with Naruto and she stopped complaining. After the rehearsal everyone went to Ichiraku's. It was actually one of the few things I could eat without getting sick. I sighed leaning against Naruto's shoulder. Apparently being pregnant meant being exhausted all the time. What was worse was I was supposed to go back to school a week after the wedding. There was no way I could continue my education there with a baby on the way. I felt Naruto wrap his arm around my shoulder. I drowned out all the sounds of conversation around me. I didn't realize I dozed off until I felt Naruto shake me awake.

"We're all leaving."

I nodded sleepily, following him out the door. It was quiet as Naruto drove me home. I knew there was one conversation we both were procrastinating on having. We needed to talk about living situations. I figured he wants me to move in with him. I didn't want to move into a giant house that could fit a million people comfortably. Well, maybe not a million but still… Besides, I know that Itachi throws a lot of business meeting party things. I would prefer Naruto to move in with my aunt and I. We had a guest room that could be turned into a nursery. The only thing was I didn't know how to approach the subject.

"So I talked to Itachi and he said that he can have you moved in by next month."

I looked at him surprised. I figured he wanted me to move in with him but to assume I would agree? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me some weak willed little girl.

"I didn't know we agreed on me moving in with you."

Naruto glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"There is more security and the maid can help take care of the baby. It makes more sense."

I shook my head.

"I'd rather not. My aunt is a nurse and so if there are medical problems she can help right away. Besides, I don't like the idea of someone else taking care of my baby for me."

Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I didn't say for you I said help you."

"Either way, I'm not moving there. You can move in with us if you want."

I stared outside avoiding Naruto's glare that I knew he sent my way.

"Quit being so stubborn."

I turned and glared with such ferocity Itachi would be proud of.

"Stubborn? You never even asked if I wanted to move in with you. I'm not some little girl you can order around Naruto."

I felt him slow down and I figured we were approaching my house.

"I'm not ordering you around. I just think this is better for you and the baby."

I opened the car door before it even fully stopped.

"If you intend on making me go anywhere you're going to have to drag me there."

I stood holding the door open.

'And I'll sure as hell be kicking and screaming the entire way."

I slammed the door shut stomping towards the house. I heard Naruto slam his own door and I knew he was following me. I spun around suddenly and he almost ran into me. I crossed my arms with a glare.

"I just want what's best for you and the baby.

"What's best is that we talk about each decision and make an _agreement_. You don't make decisions for me and I don't make decisions for you!"

"We can't do that if you keep being so stubborn!"

I don't think either of us realized we were yelling. Naruto let out a growl of frustration kicking the tree next to him.

"I might not have been so against it if you actually talked to me about it instead of telling me what to do!"

I felt my gasp catch in my throat when Naruto grabbed my shoulders. His expression was contorted with fury.

"Why won't you listen to me!"

I winced under the pressure of his hands.

"Naruto, you're hurting me."

My words fell on deaf ears. Before I knew it my aunt was between us shoving Naruto blinked aas if coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

My aunt turned away from me making sure to shield me from him.

"I think it's best if you leave."

I looked away when Naruto looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry Kairi."

I heard his car start up and felt my aunt guide me inside. After that I avoided talking to him. In fact I didn't see him until the night before Hinata's wedding when we had one last rehearsal. I glanced at him a moment before continuing passed him. Everyone could feel the tension between us. I felt bad lieing to everyone, but it was Hinata's time to shine. I've shown off enough drama to last a life time. I wasn't surprised when Shikamaru pulled me aside as everyone was leaving. I was surprised when he pushed down one of the sleeves of my dress exposing the faded b\bruise Naruto left.

"What is this?"

I shrugged pulling away placing the sleeve in its proper place.

"I hit my shoulder on the wall a couple weeks ago."

"Both of them?"

I looked at him questioningly. How did he know?

"You've been wincing every time someone touched your shoulder. Both sides. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's not a big deal. You know how clumsy I can be."

"Kairi, I have an IQ of over two hundred. I might be lazy but I'm not stupid. I know you're pregnant and I know something happened between you and Naruto."

I sighed.

"We had an argument. That's all."

Shikamaru stared at me.

"He did this to you?"

"It was an accident. We were both yelling and things got out of hand. That's all. He feels awful about it. We just need some space is all."

I interrupted him before he could speak.

"Don't tell Naruto I told you ok? We'll work it out ourselves."

Shikamaru sighed.

"If he hurts you again-"

I shook my head.

"He won't. I promise."

Shikamaru kept an eye on me all of the next day. I stood next to Sasuke in line behind Shikamaru and Ino who were behind Naruto and Hanabi. I figured Hinata would appear behind me with her dad any moment, the music inside had already started. When I heard footsteps behind me I turned and smiled at Hinata. She was beautiful. She gave me a nervous smile before the door opened and the procession started. After a tearful exchange of vows Hinata Hyuuga became Hinata Inuzuka. Soon the wedding moved to the reception. I leaned against the wall observing the crowd. I saw my aunt speaking with some guy at a table. Ino was dancing with Sasuke and Shikamaru was dragged onto the floor by some girl. I saw Naruto standing across the room looking at me. I looked away from his gaze finding the floor very interesting.

"Naruto told me what happened."

I sighed at the familiar voice.

"I figured."

I felt Itachi's observing stare.

"Nothing he or anyone can say will give a reason for what he did. However, if it means anything he is really beating himself up. He's hardly eaten at all."

I glanced at Naruto and once I really looked I could see the bags under his eyes and how pale his complextion seemed.

"He really does love you. He didn't mean for you to get hurt. He's looking into anger management classes."

I shook my head.

"He doesn't need those. It was my fault too."

I looked up at Itachi.

"Perhaps you two should stop acting like children and confront this problem."

I smiled slightly before nodding.

"Yeah."

I inhaled slowly before sighing, walking towards Naruto. When I reached him, neither of us spoke for a moment.

"I'm sor-"

I pressed my finger to his lips silencing him.

"Don't apologize."

I replaced my finger with my lips giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm the one who should apologize."

Naruto sighed resting his head on my forehead. For the first time since I met him I saw him cry.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I somewhat had a hard time writing this. I'm pretty sure Naruto came across completely OOC. I hope I don't get flames for that…. Lol As always reviews are very much appreciated. I saw this on a story, can't remember which one, but it seems like a good idea. For every tenth review I'll take a request from that person and insert it in the story. It can vary from pairings to conversations, etc. The reviewer who hits that mark can PM me with a request.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**By the way, I'm not turning Naruto into some abusive boyfriend. Just want to clarify that both of them were angry and the situation had gotten out of hand.**

**Thanks ****xXWaffleLuvaXx****, Echo Uchiha, and ****Tokashiro**** for reviewing!**

After the wedding I told everyone I was pregnant. Ino and Hinata squealed with delight and the guys hugged me and patted Naruto on the back. In a way I was surprised at such as positive reaction. It wasn't good news to me.

"When will you know the gender?"

I shrugged rearranging the strap of my purse.

"I'm going to the OB doctor tomorrow."

Ino turned to Naruto with an evil glint in her eye.

"You're going with her right?"

Naruto nodded hurriedly hiding behind me. I stepped aside.

"You can't use a pregnant woman as a human shield."

I watched Ino threaten Naruto about something or another. I didn't want to know how she would react if she heard about our argument. I noticed Shikamaru watch me from the corner of his eye while Kiba talked to him. I was kind of tired of those looks.

"So how many weeks are you?"

I glanced at Hinata.

"Eight weeks."

Hinata nodded.

"You'll have to let us know what the gender is as soon as you know."

I smiled.

"Of course."

The next day Naruto picked me up before heading to my appointment. It was kind of awkward sitting among the many pregnant women. I was glad when my name was called. Naruto and I stepped into the office waiting for the doctor to arrive. A few minutes late a woman entered the room. She was pretty. She short black hair and brown eyes. She smiled bustling around the room.

"Good morning. My name is Shizune and I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy. First thing we'll do is your ultra sound."

I waited patiently as she set the machine up. Soon enough we were all looking at the small TV.

"Oh my."

Naruto jumped up panicked.

"What! Is something wrong?"

Shizune shook her head.

"Congratulations, you two are proud parents of twins. It looks like you're about two months along. Hopefully we'll be able to find out the gender for your babies."

I heard a clunk and looked over to see Naruto passed out on the ground. Ignoring the unconscious blonde I asked if she knew the gender. Don't get me wrong I was as shocked as he was. I just didn't completely over exaggerate."

Shizune looked some more.

"A boy and a girl."

There was another clunk. Apparently Naruto woke up and passed out again. I vaguely heard him mumble something about beating guys away and virtue. When I got home I signed on to my computer logging on to my Facebook page.

**Kairi Kisaragi **Went to the doctors today. Found out I have twins. One boy and one girl.

_**Hinata Inuzuka and 5 others like this.**_

**Ino Yamanaka **What! Call me ASAP!  
><em>One Minute Ago<em>

**Shikamaru Nara **Sounds troublesome.  
><em>A moment ago<em>

**Ino Yamanaka**__Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru!  
><em>45 seconds ago<em>

I rolled my eyes as they argued on Facebook. I signed off after checking my mail. I thought having one baby was hard. Twins? I would thing enough bad shit has happened to me to redeem me for life. How the hell am I going to be able to take care of twins? I'll never be able to finish my education. Maybe online schooling. I guess that's better than none at all. I'll have to talk to Naruto about it. When I told my aunt I was having twins she asked if I was joking. When I shook my head my aunt collapsed onto the couch muttering about cost of cloths. I think she went into shock. My cell phone was constantly ringing from people calling wanting details. I sighed explaining the same thing over. Can't they be happy I told at all? Ino was already talking about a baby shower. The thought made me exhausted. I flopped on to my bed. I can't believe I'm having twins. Life really sucks sometimes.

**I know its super short. I kind of ran out of ideas….. I'm hoping I'll figure out what to do tonight so I can update tomorrow. As always reviews are appreciated. Along with ideas would be epic. Also whoever gives the 20****th**** review gets to request something to be put in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks **

**I'm running low on ideas. Help is much appreciated.**

I was only three months into the pregnancy and I looked at least six months pregnant. We finally compromised on our living situation. We were currently looking for a home to rent and Naruto was looking for a job, with payment from the military and another job we should be doing ok. Not to mention I'll be considered a single mother. Hopefully that'll get me through school. We were currently heading to a house to meet up with a landlord. When we pulled up Naruto hurried to help me out of the car. I sighed. I'm pregnant, not a glass flower. The house looked nice. It was a one story house with two bed rooms, one and a half bathrooms, and a two car garage. The house itself was mostly tan with a dark brown trim. There was a small front porch with a screen door. On either side of the door was a large window. There was a nice, simple landscape. I could see a fence on either side of the house. We saw the landlord standing in front of the garage. He was talk with dark hair and a beard and was smoking a cigarette with his hands in his pocket slouching. He straightened upon seeing us putting out his cigarette. He shook Naruto's hand and then mine.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'm here in my father's stead."

"Naruto Uzumaki. This is my girlfriend Kairi Kisaragi."

I was glad he didn't look judgmental like many others who have heard that Naruto and I weren't married. As we entered the house we found ourselves in a large open space. The floors were a light brown laminate flooring that looked like hardwood. On the far end you could see a kitchen, I noticed the appliances were missing, and sliding glass doors heading out back onto a nice sized deck. The walls were painted a pastel yellow color. There was a large island counter in the center creating a distinction between the living room and the kitchen. The living room side was painted a pastel blue. On the left there was a small hallway separating and on the right there were two doors.

"The right side is the guest room and the half bath. Down the hall are the master and the laundry room which leads out to the garage. The entire backyard is fenced in."

Naruto walked towards the kitchen skimming over the light brown cupboards.

"What about appliances?"

"The house comes without. That's partially why the rent is cheap."

I walked towards one of the doors on the right and found myself facing a small room painted a mint green. I frowned slightly at the color.

"Can we paint?"

"As long as you don't use extremely dark colors or such like that."

I nodded looking into the half bath. It was nice and clean cut.

"Are pets aloud?"

I looked at Asuma. He seemed to be in thought.

"It would require a fifty dollar deposit fee and no more than sixty-five pounds."

I nodded. That seemed reasonable.

I followed Naruto's foot steps towards the master bedroom, which was an awful shade of red, there definitely needs to be some painting. The master was spacious and my heart leapt at the walk in closet, which interestingly enough lead to the master bath. I noticed Asuma didn't follow and I assumed he left us alone to talk.

"What do you think?"

Naruto looked out the window in thought.

"Well, the price is only a thousand and it's in a nice subdivision. It'd be a good place for the kids."

I held my stomach when I felt a kick. I smiled slightly.

"I don't see why not."

Naruto turned to me brushing a stray lock of hair back behind my ear with a smile. I giggled.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a girlfriend like you."

I froze when Naruto bent down on one knee and held out a small black box with a white gold diamond ring in it.

"Kairi Kisaragi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears welled up and I nodded.

"Of course."

Naruto grinned slipping the ring on my finger.

"To be honest, I had a big dinner plan and loads of other things. I just felt that right now was the right moment."

I laughed kissing him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I heard some one clear their throat and blushed when I saw Asuma at the door.

"So about the house…"

Naruto smiled.

"We'll take it."

**So, hopefully two chapters in one day will make up for the shortness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks ****xXWaffleLuvaXx****, Echo Uchiha, and A55 for reviewing!**

A month later we were moved in. Despite my protests Itachi bought all of the appliances. I never thought I would own stainless steel appliances. We painted the nursery a cream color and the master bedroom was painted a blue-grey color. Naruto insisted on getting a large flat screen tv which I had to admit looked nice in front of the large L shaped white leather couch. I was starting online schooling in a couple of weeks. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Kiba, Itachi, and my aunt were all coming over for some kind of welcome party Ino set up. I was currently cooking over the stove when Naruto came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Hey."

I turned the stove off sliding the pan to the back of the stove.

"I see your cooking has gotten better over the years."

I scowled elbowing him lightly in his side.

"Leave my cooking alone."

I heard him snicker and rolled my eyes. I looked down at the soft feeling winding around my feet and a soft ring of a bell. I smiled seeing our new kitten Lea. She meowed softly.

"Are you hungry little girl?"

I went to her cat tree in the living room filling up her bowl. She hopped up, sniffed the food, and started eating.

"That cat is evil you know."

I rolled my eyes as I cleaned out the dishwasher.

"You're just mad she bonded with me and not you."

Naruto shook his head taking a stack of plates from me spreading them out on the table.

"No, I'm just tired of all the hissing and scratching."

"She's been declawed."

"That doesn't stop her from kicking me with her back feet. Plus the hissing and the biting. We should have gotten a dog."

"Nothing is stopping you from getting a dog Naruto. If you want one go to a shelter and adopt one."

I handed Naruto a handful of silverware to set out. People should start arriving soon. I held my stomach when I felt a particularly hard kick.

"They sure are active tonight."

Naruto put his hand on my stomach and smiled when one off them kicked again. It was hard to believe I was already four months pregnant. Our moment was cut off by the shrill ring of the doorbell. Naruto quickly made it to the door letting in Itachi, Sasuke, and Ino. Ino hugged him before hurrying to me and Naruto gave Sasuke a man hug. Itachi stepped back when he tried to do the same.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something."

Ino gave a suspicious look at the boys and I took the hint. I guided her to our bedroom.

"What's up?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant too!"

My eyes widened. Next thing I'll know Hinata will be too.

"Does Sasuke know?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet. I just found out today. I don't know how Sasuke will react."

I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

I giggled.

"What?"

"Imagine the look on Itachi's face when he finds out he's not only getting two grandchildren, but three."

Despite Itachi's protests they were his grandchildren. After all Itachi is practically Naruto's parent.

Ino giggled too.

"I bet he feels old."

"He _is _old."

We giggled some more until we heard a coughing sound. We looked over seeing Itachi standing by the bedroom door with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll have you know I am only six years older than Sasuke."

I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're going to be a grandpa. So that makes you old."

I saw Itachi roll his eyes as he walked away. Soon enough my aunt arrived shortly followed my Hinata and Kiba. After dinner the guys sat in the living room while us girls cleaned up the kitchen. Naruto offered to help but it was just easier this way.

"You have got to be kidding!"

I looked up at Naruto's raised voice.

"What's wrong babe?"

I looked at the TV and was surprised to see a mug shot of Sakura.

-Again, an escaped convict by the name of Sakura Haruno is on the loose. She is considered dangerous and am told not to engage and immediately call the police.-

We all stared in shock. To be honest I had almost forgotten about the pink haired bitch.

"You don't think she's after you do you?"

I shook my head at Hinata's question.

"No, besides, she doesn't even know where I live now."

Even my aunt moved to a smaller apartment nearby.

"Still, we need to be careful…"

I could see the worry on Naruto's face. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine. Besides, with hair like that she'll be caught in a couple days."

I think it sounded more like I was trying to reassure myself. I just couldn't shake this uneasy feeling inside of me. That night I lied in bed smiling at Naruto who was resting his head on my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto looked up at me.

"How perfect everything is."

I smiled running my fingers through his hair. It was soft and still a bit damp from his shower earlier. I heard the familiar bell as Lea hopped on the bed. She rubbed her face against my arm before kneading my stomach where Naruto previously layed. He sat up glaring at the small cat.

"You stole my spot Cat."

I rolled my eyes as he insulted her.

"She can't understand a word you're saying. Besides, she has a name. How would you like to be called Boy all the time?"

Naruto shrugged. Suddenly I felt a kick right where Lea was. She looked up in surprise before running off.

Naruto laughed.

"Serves you right Cat."

I sighed at Naruto's childish tendencies. I fear for our children. When Ino found out I was pregnant, even though I told her it wouldn't happen until at least a couple months after the babies are born if not longer, she immediately set into plans. Never mind a baby shower that apparently is this weekend but no one told me until yesterday. Ino finally told Sasuke she was pregnant which he promptly passed out. Naruto doubled over with laughter while Ino fretted over him and Itachi muttered something about a foolish little brother. Soon enough it was the day of the shower and Ino had my house covered with decorations. Every female I knew was there, which sadly wasn't many. I laughed when Ino said we were playing a game called pin the sperm on the egg. Only Ino would come up with something like that. Imagine my reaction when I found out it was Hinata's idea. Over all it was a great shower. Naruto and I got several items and cute cloths. I was currently at the store shopping for groceries with Naruto. He ran to get an item we had forgotten when I ran into an unwelcome friend.

"So the whore got pregnant. Figures. I bet it's Sasuke's isn't it."

I looked up almost dropping the can of fruit I was holding.

"Sakura?"

Her hair was died black and she was wearing dark blue contacts. If I wasn't staring at the concealed gun I would have wondered where she got the supplies with her face plastered all over the news.

She laughed.

"You thought I'd let you get away with what you did Whore?"

I covered my stomach as if to shield my babies from her.

"I'll scream."

"You want to get shot again?"

She gave me a crazed smile."

"I just wanted to let you know that I _will_ kill you, and let you know where all of your friends and family live. Breath a word of this conversation you'll find someone close to you dead."

She laughed before disappearing out of sight.

"Kairi? Are you ok?"

I gave Naruto a shaky smile as he walked up the aisle towards me.

"Yeah. I just felt a particularly hard kick is all."

He gave me a suspicious look before shrugging.

"You want to get some ramen after this?"

I nodded.

"Sure."

I gave one last look around before following Naruto. What have I done to deserve all of this?

**I hope I didn't just make this super clichet. I won't drag this out though. It's just a stepping stone to the real drama. Lol As always reviews are appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer Applies**

**T****hanks ****torquoisepeanutbutter**** for reviewing!**

I hated being pregnant. I constantly felt like I had to pee and I think the inside of my stomach is bruised. I made my way towards the bathroom, for the tenth time that day and it was only noon, only to find loud knocking at the door. I groaned making a U-turn. I hope Naruto comes home soon. I answered the door and wanted to cry. It was the religious people. That's what I dubbed the people that keep coming trying to convert me to their religion they sent a man about my age this time.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled handing me a pamphlet.

"Hello my name is Takato. I'm walking the neighborhood trying to spread word about how to be saved."

I smiled politely.

"I'm sorry. We're not interested."

The man frowned a moment before spotting the ring on my finger.

"Are you married?"

"Engaged actually."

His eyes widened.

"We can provide a service for you before your child is born out of wedlock. That's a sin."

I frowned.

"I'm not interested. Please find someone else to harass."

The man started to say something but I already shut the door. As I started making my way to the bathroom someone knocked again. I swear if it was the religious guy I was going to show him why you don't mess with pregnant people. I opened the door to find a panting, red-faced Ino.

"Ino? What's wrong?"

I opened the door wider to allow her entry.

"You won't believe this."

She peered out the window before making sure the blinds were shut.

"I just ran into Sakura."

I felt fear crawl through my body. If she knew Ino was carrying Sasuke's baby….

"What happened?"

I shuffled to the kitchen getting some iced tea. The heat out there was blistering. A typical July I guess. It reminded me of Florida.

"Well, she knows I'm pregnant."

I knew that. Ino was already two months along.

"Does she know Sasuke's the father?"

She nodded taking the cold drink gratefully.

"I have no idea. She said she's going to kill both of us and get her Sasuke back. We have to go to the police."

I shook my head.

"She knows where our family lives Ino."

"We'll leave an anonymous tip."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know she's a dumb bitch but she can't be that dumb."

Ino sighed.

"So, we're just going to sit around until she decides to kill us?"

"No, we're going to fight back. She's not going to threaten my family and get away with it."

We kept the problem to ourselves. The less people knew the better. I couldn't do much while being five months pregnant with twins. I'm surprised Shizune hasn't put me on bed rest. I was hoping Sakura wouldn't make a move yet. Unfortunately the world seems to hate me and wants to give me as much misery as possible. Naruto was at work, Itachi gave him an office position, when he door was kicked open. Sakura stood with a crazy look on her face.

"One down, one to go."

I paled.

"What did you do to Ino?"

She smiled.

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself Whore?"

She waved a gun around.

"Can't fight back when you're prego can you."

I backed away looking for my phone.

"Looking for this?"

I saw Sakura holding my phone. She grinned throwing it against the wall where is fell in pieces.

"Can't have you getting help again."

She circled around me dragging her nails along the counter and walls.

"Thought you could get away with this? You should have stayed in America."

She pointed the gun at me ready to shoot.

"Have fun in hell."

There was a loud ringing sound as I fell to the ground. I held my shoulder where the bullet hit. Looking up I saw Ino, her right side was covered in blood. She was struggling to take the gun from Sakura. I doubled over as my stomach started to cramp. There was another loud bang and I saw Sakura fall with Ino standing over her with the gun. The last thing I saw was Ino running towards me. I found myself on a bed moving fast towards somewhere.

'Where am I?"

The people above me kept moving but one looked down.

"You need to stay calm ma'am. Your shoulder is fine but you've gone into early labor."

I panicked. There was no way the children could survive.

"No, you have to save my babies! You have too!"

"Ma'am you need to calm down."

Darkness started to swallow me. Before I knew it I was in a bright white room. Naruto was sitting next to me.

"Naruto? Where are the babies?"

He looked at me and I could see the tear tracks on his face.

I cried. I cried so hard my stomach hurt. There was a sudden beeping and a nurse ran in the room inserting some kind of liquid in me. I fell back into darkness once more.

**Short and depressing. Yeah…. I hope I don't get flames for this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Sorry for the dely. I had a hard time deciding where to go from here. To be honest killing the twins was a last minute decision completely throwing out my previous plan. Lol I'm still having a hard time deciding where to go from here. Lol so updates may be a little slow. Ideas are welcome! By the way, I saw the midnight viewing of Harry Potter part 2 and it was epic! Lol**

**Thanks ****torquoisepeanutbutter****, ****Tokashiro****, ****Retart****, A55, and Echo Uchiha for reviewing!**

I turned over in bed slowly waking up to soft voices.

"Naruto?"

My voice cracked from lack of use. I felt his hand engulf mine.

"Hey baby."

I smiled at his voice. I felt the absence of our babies and tears fell. I looked up and saw all of my friends around me. Ino stepped forward grabbing the hand Naruto wasn't holding.

"Is your baby ok?"

Ino nodded crying.

"Oh, Kairi. I'm so sorry."

A couple days later I was released from the hospital and was required to go to at least a couple months of counseling. Naruto fretted over leaving me home alone but I told him everything would be ok. Apparently the state was having a trial to put her on death row for two murders and two attempted murders. I am supposed to go on the witness stand next week. Itachi had his lawyer go through everything the state and defense were looking at. I gave Naruto a kiss good bye before shooing him out the door. I didn't want him to see me cry. About a week after I was released from the hospital we all had a small memorial at Sasuke and Itachi's house where they presented Naruto and I a large picture frame of etched glass with the twins names. Kyo and Kyoko. We hung it in what would have been the nursery. I would sit in front of it for hours while Naruto was gone. Some days I would cry until there were no tears left, other days I would just sit and stare. I was happy that Ino's baby wasn't hurt. I felt envy sometimes, and sometimes I was angry. I was never sure who I was mad at. Sakura, myself, the universe, maybe all three. I didn't know. What I did know was that there was a void inside of me and it was only filled when Naruto was with me. I knew he was in pain too. He pretended to be ok but I knew better. Some days I could hear him cry while taking a shower. I think he hid his pain because of me. While the days were long time passed swiftly. Soon I was starting my schooling and the day of the trial approached. Naruto took the day off to go with me. Sasuke, Ino, and myself were the only ones being questioned but everyone was attending. I dressed slowly procrastinating as much as possible. I wore a dark blue blouse with a black jacket that buttoned up until just below my bust and black pencil skirt that went just past my knees I pinned my hair back out of my face. I wore little make up and black heels. Naruto was dressed a bit more casual with a pair of dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt. When we got to the court house there were a lot of people standing on the grounds. Half of them were news reporters. Naruto squeezed my hand comfortingly while shooing people away. He could be quite scary when he wanted to be. I was doing ok until I stepped into the court room and saw Sakura. Her pink hair clashed with the orange outfit she was forced to wear. Her arm was held in a sling. Suddenly I saw red. I lunged forward barely recognizing Naruto holding me back.

"You killed my babies you bitch!"

Security jumped up and I vaguely heard the judge when Naruto whispered in my ear.

"It's ok Kai. It's ok."

I calmed down glaring at the pink haired woman.

We walked to the front behind the prosecutor. Sasuke was the first one to be questioned. He was asked about the first attack on me senior year of high school. After that the Defense asked some ridiculous questions that made absolutely no sense. After him Ino was up there.

"She attacked you at your house?"

Ino nodded.

"She shot me just below my shoulder. She thought I was dead and left. I knew she was going to Kairi's. I tried calling her while heading over there but it went straight to voice mail."

That must have been after Sakura broke my phone.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I panicked. All I knew was that I needed to help my friend."

"Thank you. That's all."

Before I knew it I was sitting in the witness stand. The defense had first shot.

"First off I am sorry for your loss."

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"So, there has always been bad blood between you and the defendant. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"She allegedly shot you two years ago as well?"

I frowned.

"She did. I have the scar and medical files to prove it."

"The police had very little to do with that incident. Apparently she was just put in prison with no trial. Your connections with Itachi Uchiha made that happen."

I remained impassive.

"She was guilty."

"She shot you in the shoulder. So how did she kill your children? She did not shoot anywhere near the infants."

"The doctor said the stress of being attacked and shot caused early labor ultimately making it a miscarriage because I still had two months left."

"That still does not clarify how my client was responsible for your children's death."

"She shot me! She killed my babies!"

The prosecutor stood.

"Objection, we call for break."

The judge nodded.

"We resume in half an hour."

I ran to Naruto clutching his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. When the trial resumed the prosecutor began.

"I'll try not to drag this out. I know how hard this must be for you."

I'm sure he knew what it was like to carry a child for seven months and then have them murdered. I tried to remember this was the good guy.

"The defendant not only shot you and Ms. Yamanaka, but she threatened you and your family respectively correct?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"No more questions."

He turned towards the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what we have here is a horrible crime. This girl has been through hell and back ever since she moved here from America after her parents and little sister died. Why does she need to go through anymore? She needs justice. Kyo and Kyoko need justice. Thank you."

It seemed like hours while the jury deliberated. I could feel the tension rise as they stepped back into the room. One lady stood, I think she was in her early thirties but I wasn't sure.

"Sakura Haruno, charged with two murders of the first degree and two attempted murders. Charge one the defendant is found guilty. Charge two the defendant is found guilty. We as the jury sentence the death penalty."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Ino burst into tears and I was sure I heard Kiba yell about justice. Naruto held me and my aunt grabbed both of us into a hug. She was gone. Sakura Haruno was out of my life for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks ****torquoisepeanutbutter****, ****xXWaffleLuvaXx****, ****A55****, ****Tokashiro****, and Echo Uchiha for reviewing! **

**By the way Emiko means beautiful blessing.**

It's been a month after the trial and things were getting better. I worked hard on my classes from home and Naruto spent a lot of time at work but over all things didn't seem so dim. Ino and Hinata helped plan my wedding and Ino was impatiently waiting for Sasuke to propose. I told her either way she wouldn't marry until after the baby was born. When she found out it was a girl she named her Emiko. It was a beautiful name. I hope she realized how beautiful a blessing she really was. Apparently Ino and Sasuke were moving in a couple blocks away and everyone was helping the move in. I finished typing my essay for my literature class submitting it to the teacher. I heard the door open and looked up from my laptop.

"Hey baby."

Naruto gave a bright smile shutting and locking the door behind him. He was holding something in his arms.

"Hey. I got something today."

I set my laptop on the coffee table before standing up.

"What is it?"

I heard the soft ring of my cat's collar as she ran towards me. She turned towards Naruto and hissed.

"Yeah yeah, Cat."

He brushed by the small animal.

"You said I could get a dog."

He showed me a small blonde puppy, it looked like a cocker spaniel to me. She wore a pink leather collar and a silver name tag that said Hanako.

"She's beautiful."

Naruto grinned as I took the small animal from him. I heard a soft whine and looked into the largest brown eyes I've ever seen. I smiled.

"What do you think Lea?

I showed her the small puppy and to my surprise she rubbed her face against Hanako, for a cat who hates everything but me I was expecting a more hostile reaction. I set Hanako on the ground and she ran off with Lea on her tail.

"Is she potty trained."

Naruto nodded.

"She was found on the side of the road."

I smiled as the two animals tumbled around in the living room.

"So cute."

Ino didn't really need a baby shower since we gave all of our things to her so we just opted for a girl's day out instead. You'd be surprised how fast a seven month pregnant woman could walk in a mall. I opened the door kicking back Hanako, who seemed to like to run outside, before setting some bags on the kitchen counter.

"Naruto? I'm home!"

I walked to the fridge to get a drink and found a note.

-Kairi,

Went out with the guys. I fed the animals and did last night's dishes. Be home soon.

Love, Naruto-

I smiled slightly at the nearly illegible writing before putting away the various items bought today. Things were definitely looking up. That is until Naruto got a call a couple weeks later. Naruto stepped out of the bedroom as white as the ghosts he fears so much.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm being sent overseas again."

I dropped the glass I was holding barely recognizing the sound of shattered glass.

"What?"

Naruto ran and held me as my legs lost the strength to hold me up. Not again. He can't leave me again. He whispered I'm sorry over and over as I cried. Why can't things ever go right? What did I do to deserve all of this? He is supposed to leave in a month. I didn't know what to do. He was told it'd only be a few months but who knew if it was going to get extended. There was a mad dash of getting my aunt moved in, Naruto didn't want me to live alone, and getting his things at work in order. All too soon we were all at the airport. There was a last call for his plane. I hugged him giving him a deep kiss before giving him back the necklace he gave me so long ago. It brought him home before I know it will do it again.

"Stay safe. I love you."

I turned to my aunt when he was out of site and she grabbed me as I cried. I hated this. I just wanted something to go right for once. I was in the middle of doing an assignment for one of my classes when the phone rang I picked it up without looking.

"Hello?"

All I heard was loud babbling.

"Sasuke? Wait, slow down. What's going on?"

-Ino. Hospital. Labor. Gotta go.-

I blinked when the phone went dead. I sat there as my mind processed what just happened. Ino is in labor! I cursed myself for being an idiot and barely locked the door before speeding towards the hospital. I think it's become usual for our large group of friends to accumulate in the waiting room because people barely bat an eye. I'm not sure if the was a good thing or not. A couple hours went by when a white faced Sasuke stepped in the room.

"I'm a father."

We stared as he passed out on the ground. Itachi sighed shaking him awake.

"She's in room 313." I was the first one to enter. I smiled at Ino. While she looked exhausted and covered in sweat she was smiling. In her arms was a small pink bundle. She looked up when I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey, you want to hold her?"

I smiled nodding. She carefully transferred the small baby to me. Blue eyes peered up from under a thick brush of black hair. I smiled and didn't even realize I was crying.

"Kairi?" I looked at Ino who had Sasuke standing next to her. When did he get there?

"We would like you and Naruto to be his god parents."

My eyes widened.

"You're sure?"

They nodded.

"You'll be a great aunt."

**So, I'm hoping this isn't turning into some kind of soap opera. Lol I have a plan though that will ultimately lead to the end. Hopefully. Lol I just hope I don't get flames for it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_Naruto,_

_I hope all is well over there. It's hard to believe it's almost been a year since you've been gone. Emiko is growing more and more every day. It makes me miss our babies and wonder if they would have been as hyper as she is. I'm almost done with school. Hopefully by this fall I'll be able to look for a job as a teacher. I miss you. Come home soon._

_With all my love,_

_Kairi_

I folded the piece of paper slipping it into the addressed envelope before placing it in the mail box. I raised the small red flag with a sigh. I missed him so much. I waved at my aunt who was pulling into the driveway. I helped her unload the groceries.

"How was work?"

My aunt thanked me as I opened the door for her.

"Busy as usual. Have you heard back from Naruto?"

I shook my head setting a bag of groceries on the kitchen table.

"I sent out a letter today."

We put the food away in silence. A week later I got a reply from Naruto.

_Kairi, _

_I'm sorry for the late reply and how short this is. It's been hectic here. I'm glad to hear that things are good over there. I miss our babies too and wish I could be there to see my niece. I should be home soon. Take care and do well in your school. I love you all very much. Don't forget that no matter how far apart we are I'm always with you._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

I smiled. He's going to be home soon. I was filled with happiness. Nothing could get me down. I was filled with so much energy I cleaned the house top to bottom and took Hanako on a walk and met up with Ino and Hinata for lunch. It turns out that Hinata is pregnant. I was excited for her and Ino was simply ecstatic hoping it was a boy so that him and Emiko can grow up and fall in love. I rolled my eyes at that. That evening I sat down and replied.

_Naruto,_

_I'm glad to hear you'll be home soon. It's been boring without you here. Hinata is pregnant. She isn't sure what the gender is yet. Shikamaru went through another bad relationship apparently and has found dating to troublesome and is claiming to be single the rest of his life. Maybe I should match him up with someone…. Anyway, I miss you and am looking forward to you coming home._

_With much love,_

_Kairi_

I sealed it to be mailed out the next day before getting ready for bed. I crawled into the large bed followed closely by Hanako and Lea who both curled up against me. I sighed softly letting sleep take over me.

**Ugh. It's so short. Bleh. So sorry. I haven't updated for a couple days and al I have are a few hundred words. Eesh. The thing is, I've hit writers block. I kind of know where I want to go but I don't know how to get there. *Sigh* Ideas would be wonderful. **

***SPOILER ALERT FOR NON MANGA READERS!* Also, I have this plot bunny but I know I won't do it justice. I just recently read where Kushina tells Naruto what exactly happened the day the fox attacked and thought of a story where she didn't let Minato use the seal and did a different technique allowing him to live and raise Naruto. Adding to the plot, instead of Itachi being ordered to kill the clan Madara does it leaving just Itachi and Sasuke who Minato adopts. Though it leaks out that the Uchiha were planning a coup and the name is a disgrace. If someone could adopt this plot it would be really awesome. I'm just not one for action like this and I don't think it would turn out well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_I rubbed my eyes making sure I knew what I was seeing. I was standing in a completely white room. I wasn't sure where the floor stopped and the wall started. I looked around for anything other than the color white._

"_Kairi."_

_My name echoed through the space. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it with a face or name._

"_Who's there? Where am I?"_

_I blinked and a figure stood in front of me. It was my height and wore a white cloak with a hood covering it's face. Behind it were two smaller figures clothed in a similar cloak._

"_Don't be afraid."_

_The figure removed the hood. I stared. It was me. The only difference was that she, or is it me, was washed out. _

"_I am you. At least what would have been you had your children survived."_

_She gestured to the two small figures behind her and they removed their hoods."_

_They looked no older than five. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both had blonde hair and the boy had green eyes, my eyes, and the girl had blue eyes. They were also washed out._

"_These are your children. We've come to tell you that things are going to get worse before they get better."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She, I, smiled sadly._

"_You'll see."_

I sat up in bed with a start. What the hell was that? What a weird dream. I laid back down trying to go back to sleep. I couldn't shake the feeling of unease that was nagging at the back of my mind.

That morning I woke completely forgetting the dream. I showed before getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. I ran a brush through my hair before walking Hanako and changing the litter box.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit."

I shut the door locking it behind me. I stopped by the mail box grabbing it and the newspaper before getting in my car. I skimmed through the mail, mostly junk, before coming across a letter from Naruto. I opened it pulling out the letter.

_Kairi,_

_I'm sorry, but my stay has been extended again. I argued saying that I've been gone longer than some of the other people here but they wouldn't bend. I'm hoping it's not extended very long. They're sending me out on some mission, I can't give any details, and hopefully when I get back they'll send me hope. Take care and tell everyone I love them. _

_Love,  
>Naruto <em>

I sighed setting the letter aside. Sometimes I really hate the military. I pulled out of the driveway heading towards Hinata and Kiba's house where everyone was gathering for an end of summer party. I pulled in next to Ino and Sasuke's car. Hinata was the one who answered the door. She smiled allowing me entrance.

"Hey."

I heard the small patter of feet.

"Aunt Ree!"

I laughed as Emiko ran into me hugging me. She dressed in a little yellow summer dress and white dress shoes.

"You're getting so big Emi!" The little girl grinned.

"I'm three!"

I gasped.

"Three! I can't believe how _old _you're getting!"

She smiled before running off to do who knows what.

"How is everything?"

I shrugged.

"Naruto's stay has been extended."

Hinata looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed.

"He'll be home soon enough."

I tried to keep my mood up and enjoy the party. I saw Shikamaru sitting in a corner with a bored look. I sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You don't seem to be having much fun."

He shrugged.

"You need to go on a date. Interact with the world."

Shikamaru glanced at me.

"To troublesome."

I sighed.

"You have one chance to live Shika. Don't waste it over a few bad relationships."

I didn't get home until that evening. I walked Hanako and fed them dinner before warming up some dinner for myself. I cleaned up the kitchen before watching some TV.

The days were long but the weeks and months were short. Soon enough I had finished my schooling and found a job as an English teacher at the local high school. Which, sadly, was the high school we graduated from. I showered and dressed quickly, a black pencil skirt and jacket and a dark blue blouse and black heels. I brushed and straightened my newly cut hair before grabbing a pair of black heels, my bag filled with lesson plans and handouts, before leaving heading to a building I honestly never imagined myself entering again. I entered the classroom that was already filled with people. I ignored the loud chatter for a moment writing the date and my name on the white board.

"Good morning class. My name is-" I looked around at the still talking students. Some were even on their cell phones. I frowned before smirking. I pulled out my phone, which happened to have an application that created high pitch sounds which I used on Hanako when she misbehaved. I raised it to the highest volume before pressing the button. There was a loud high pitch sound that quieted the entire class.

"You'll find that I don't tolerate rudeness. When I am up front I expect your full attention. In fact, thirty percent of your grade is based on participation. Now, I am Kairi Kisaragi. You will find that I can be lenient but fair. I am not your friend, I am your teacher. Now, for today's lesson we'll be doing a brief cover of the course and a pre-test."

I was exhausted by the end of the day. I entered my home wondering where my aunt was. She was usually home by now. I had just kicked off my heels and taken my jacket off when the door bell rang. Hanako started barking and I had to stick her in the guest bedroom before answering the door. A man stood there in a military uniform. He was pale with short black hair and a blank face.

"Are you Kairi Kisaragi?"

I nodded.

"My name is Sai. I've come to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki has been declared MIA and is thought likely to be dead."

My eyes widened before darkness overcame me.

**So, I'm really hoping I don't get flames. I promise this isn't even close to the ending so don't kill me off yet. You'll never find out the ending. Lol By the way I need to pair Shikamaru with someone other than Temari. Suggestions? Please Review? I really like to know what people think of my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**I hope I didn't lose anyone over what had happened last chapter. I don't want to spoil anything but let's follow Kakashi's advice and look underneath the underneath. Anyway, I saw that I have more reviews on my sequel than Scattered Memory, Scattered Dream which is very exciting. Lol I love reviews! Now if only I would see more….**

I woke up to find the man, I think his name was Sai, standing over me.

"Are you ok?"

I jumped up.

"Ok? Of course not! You just told me my fiancé is missing and most likely dead and you ask if I'm ok!"

By the end I was in hysterics. At least the man had the decency to look uncomfortable. He gave a small bow before getting ready to leave.

"I am sorry."

I leaned against the wall sliding to the ground as the tears escaped running down my face. I stopped holding them back and sobbed bringing my knees up to my chest.

I didn't move until my aunt almost hit me with the front door.

"Kairi? What's wrong? Did someone try and shoot you again?"

I shook my head trying to relay the message but found my throat closed tight. I finally choked out the words the refused to come. I heard my aunt gasp which caused me to cry tears I thought I no longer had. Soon there was a banging on the door before it swung open and I guessed my aunt called someone. Probably Ino and Sasuke. There they stood, Ino who had obviously been crying, and Sasuke who was holding back unshed tears.

"It's true?"

I don't think I heard him sound so cold since high school. I nodded mechanically. After crying until there were simply no tears left to cry I felt numb. Ino knelt down next to me hugging me fiercely. Sasuke growled looking like he was restraining himself from punching the wall. My aunt hurried out of the guest room with Hanako on her tail. I felt bad that I left her in there all this time.

"I'll put some tea on. Sasuke, could you get her into the living room?"

I barely acknowledged him pick me up setting me on the couch. The couch Naruto and I picked out. Ino sat down next to me rubbing my back. I barely heard her thank my aunt for the tea.

"Itachi is on his way over."

Everything sounded so muted.

"I can't believe Naruto is dead."

Ino's whisper echoed through my head. I looked up from my engagement ring.

"He's not dead. He's missing and he'll find his way back home."

"Kairi-"

I stood shaking my head.

"He's. Not. Dead. He would never give up on any of us. How can you all give up on him?"

"That guy said-"

"I don't care what the fuck that guy said. I can feel it in my heart that Naruto is still alive."

I glared defiantly at all of the pitying looks. Sasuke frowned.

"You're only hurting yourself more. Naruto is gone and there is nothing any of us can do about it."

I glared darkly at him.

"You can give up on him Uchiha, but I will never leave him."

I turned around ignoring his shocked expression ant addressing him by his last name going to my room. Hanako followed quickly followed by Lea. I slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure before flopping on my bed. Lea jumped up rubbing her face against the side of my head purring and Hanako let out a soft whine laying her head on my stomach. I scratched behind her ear while Lea curled by my neck.

"He can't be dead. He would never leave me like this."

It didn't take long for the news to spread and soon people in the neighborhood stopped by and gave condolences and co-workers at work were shooting pitying looks. Even the students knew something was up. No matter how much I insisted he was still alive I got nothing but sad looks and whispers.

"Kairi?"

I looked up from the papers I was grading. Hinata stood next to Ino nervously. Hinata was about eight months along with a little boy, much to Ino's delight. Ino stood with her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

Ino sighed.

"We think you need to see a counselor. It's not normal to be in denial this long."

I glared standing up.

"I'm not in denial. He's alive. Why won't you believe me?"

I didn't realize I was yelling.

"It's been months with no word! You need to face the truth eventually! Naruto is gone!"

I ignored her storming to the front door throwing it open.

"Get out."

Ino looked shocked and Hinata gasped.

"What?"

"I said get out."

Ino scowled.

"Don't be surprised when you wake up one day and you're all alone."

Ino stormed out followed by Hinata who just shook her head. Ino turned around to say something but I shut the door and locking it. They just didn't understand. They both had the one they loved. They both had children. They weren't left alone. A couple weeks later I found Itachi on my front porch.

"May I come in?"

I nodded closing the door behind him.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Since you aren't married to Naruto the decision rests with me. The funeral is going to take place next week."

I shook my head.

"You can't! He's not dead!"

Itachi sighed.

"I know you're in pain. You aren't the only one who lost a loved one here. We're having the funeral that Naruto deserves. It's up to you on whether or not you will attend."

I didn't say anything as he walked out the door.

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to extend this a few more chapters. Lol I have the ending, just not the moment between now and then. Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

I awoke to a loud clap of thunder. I rolled over rubbing Hanako's head as she whined. I glanced at the clock. 6:30 AM. I sighed as the rain started to pour. I guess the sky knew what the mood would be today. I got up an hour later taking a shower. I wrapped a robe around me heading to let Hanako out. I gave my aunt a tired wave as she was mixing up some pancake mix. I watched Hanako run to do her business and run to the back door to get in from the drizzling rain. I sat at the table after letting her in.

"What time does the memorial start?"

"Noon. Itachi asked for me to get there at 11:30 though."

My aunt placed a small stack of pancakes in front of me.

"At least you won't be alone."

I shrugged giving a small thanks. The tears came to my eyes as I ate. I remembered when Naruto came back. My aunt served pancakes that day. I pushed away my half eaten plate.

"It hurts."

My aunt looked up from the dishes she was cleaning.

"What does?"

I clutched my chest.

"It hurts here."

My aunt sighed softly turning off the water.

"I know sweetheart."

I looked at her barely holding back the tears.

"It hurts so much I can barely breathe."

She wrapped her arms around me petting my hair soothingly.

"It'll be ok."

I shook my head.

"How? He's gone and he's taken apart of me with him. I feel so lost and empty."

"Just take it day by day like you have been. Things will get better."

I sniffled sitting up.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

My aunt smiled softly and for the first time she let her age show in her eyes.

"You've come into my life and gave it purpose. I don't know what I would do without _you_ Kairi."

I gave a small smile before helping her clean up the kitchen. Soon enough it was time for the memorial. My aunt and I got to the funeral home at the designated time. It was small filled with flowers and benches. In the center at the far wall was a small shrine. In the middle was a large picture of Naruto surrounded by various others. One stood out the most. It was the picture of Naruto and I my aunt took when we fell asleep on the couch. It hardly seemed that was almost four years ago. I was wearing a long black dress and wore minimal make up and left my hair down. When Ino and I made I contact I looked away ashamed. I never should have kicked them out like that. I walked over to her. Emiko must have been with Sasuke because I didn't see her.

"I'm sorry."

Ino shrugged.

"We're all stressed and upset. It's no big deal."

I smiled.

"Friends?"

Ino hugged me.

"Friends."

Soon enough everyone congregated in the small funeral home. I was barely holding myself together when a small hand took mine. I looked down and Emiko. She gave a bright smile.

"Don't be sad Aunt Ree. Uncle Naru will be back. You said so yourself."

I smiled squeezing her hand.

"You're right Emi. We can't give up hope."

The quiet talking hushed to silence as people sat in the seats and Itachi walked to the front.

"Thank you for being here today. Naruto has been a bright light for all of us in some way. As a brother, a lover, and a friend. We cannot forget what he has done for us. We cannot forget him."

I stood as Itachi stepped down. I found myself in front of the large crowd. I noticed people from high school, I noticed the people from Ichiraku's, and I looked over all of my friends, no, my family.

"Naruto was someone who warmed up the coldest day with just his smile. Through the years I've known him I have only seen him cry twice and I wonder how often he cried on the inside. He cared for even his most hated enemy and did whatever he could to protect his loved ones. I should know, I've witnessed him in action more than once. Naruto has affected my life more than I could ever explain. He has changed me for the better and he will always live within me. He once told me in our letters, no matter how far apart we are he is always by my side, and that stands true today. There is a piece of Naruto in all of us. I am proud to say that I was Naruto's fiancé and-"

"What do you mean was?"

My breath caught in my throat. There stood Naruto in his military uniform.

"Naruto…"

He grinned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

My shock turned to anger. I stormed down the aisle. There was a loud smack.

"You go missing for two years and you make a stupid joke like that!"

The tears caught up with me and Naruto had to grab me from falling to the ground.

"You stupid bastard."

I pressed my face into his chest smelling the familiar scent.

"I'm sorry Kai."

He placed the necklace with the locket he gave me so long ago around my neck.

"I'm home for good."

He bent down on one knee holding my hands.

"Kairi Kisaragi, will you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I did a half laugh half sob nodding.

"Of course."

Someone started clapping and soon the entire room was clapping and whistling.

"You always know how to make an entrance don't you Naruto."

He laughed standing up.

"Of course. I am Naruto Uzumaki after all."

**It's a bit short but I liked the ending spot. I'm guessing the story is going to end in the next couple chapters depending on the length. Either way the end is in sight. After this I'm going to be sad because I won't have a story to work on…. Lol Anyways, as always reviews are appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_I smiled it was finally the day. I'm getting married! I walked down the aisle towards a grinning Naruto. I frowned as the closer I got to him the more translucent he became. I started running to him. _

"_Don't leave me!"_

_He just smiled before disappearing._

I felt myself being shaken and looked into Naruto's worried eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded sitting up in bed.

"Just a nightmare. Stress about the wedding and helping Hinata with her baby I guess."

"I'm sure Hinata can take care of her baby just fine without you."

I knew what he meant by that. Stop living vicariously through other people's children.

"The wedding is only a few weeks away. Can you believe it?"

I shook my head.

"No, but I've waited far too long to let anything mess it up."

Naruto laughed quietly. I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"I think it's a little bit more than just stress about the wedding Kai, unless you're afraid of the wedding leaving you."

I cursed my habit of talking in my sleep.

"It's not a big deal."

"The military discharged me. I'm not going back."

After Naruto reappeared a few months ago he spoke with a few officers and that was it. He wouldn't talk to anyone else about what happened. After that he was discharged from the military with a nice monthly check. That didn't stop me from worrying about it.

"I know. That doesn't stop me from feeling scared."

I shifted so that my head was resting on his chest. I could hear the steady beat of his heart letting the sound lull me back asleep.

"I love you."

I swore I could hear him smile.

"I love you too."

Soon enough I was sitting calmly in the building next to the wedding ceremony where the reception would be. Everyone around me was babbling and running around. Especially Ino, my maid of honor, and my aunt. I stood looking in a mirror making sure I looked good. I had my hair up in an extravagant bun of curls that also framed my face. My bangs though were straightened and brushed to the side and I wore light makeup. My dress was strapless, fitted in the top flaring out at the hips. The top had silver embroidery. I opted for no veil preferring to actually show the hair the salon worked so hard on. I held a bouquet of orchids. Ino ran to me.

"Everyone is lined up we have to go."

Ino scurried to the front of the line standing next to Sasuke, the best man. In front of them stood Emiko dressed in a little white dress holding a basket of light pink rose petals. Behind them were Hinata and Kiba followed by Shikamaru and his girlfriend Ayame. She was nice I guess. I have a feeling it won't last long though. Ino was wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress the reached just past her knees. The other girls wore a similar dress in a light purple. They were all holding a small version of my own bouquet. The guys wore matching ties to their respective partner. My aunt appeared next to me wearing a light pink dress.

"You ready?"

I smiled nodding. I waited as everyone headed out the door. I waited a moment after Ayame and Shikamaru before walking out with my aunt. The aisle was littered with rose petals. On either side were several rows of chairs filled with family and friends. I looked forwards seeing Naruto. He was standing under an archway that had flowers covering it. Behind him stood the one who was marrying us. I smiled standing before him. I barely heard the man speaking until he called Naruto's name for vows.

"Kairi, without you I would still be missing. The thought of you gave me the drive to get home. You are the light of my life and you will always guide me home. I love you, and I always will."

He slid the ring on my finger before I spoke.

"I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You have saved me in more ways than one. From the day I met you in school to now you have been with me. You once told me that no matter how far apart we are you will always be by my side. You have proved that over and over. Even when you were gone you were always with me. I don't need to say I'll be there for you through thick and thin because we already have been. I don't think there is something we haven't gone through together. I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Kairi Kisaragi to be your wife?"

He nodded with a smile.

"I do."

"Do you, Kairi Kisaragi, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?"

I tried not to cry.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss was sweet filled with love. There were flashes of cameras and loud clapping and whistling. After the wedding, Itachi sent us to Hawaii in a private plane. I didn't even know they owned a private plane! When I asked Naruto he shrugged muttering something about dark haired show offs. After spending two weeks on the beach everything slipped back into a normal routine. School started back up again and Naruto returned to work at Itachi's company. Things were finally where they should be. Shortly after that Sasuke finally proposed to Ino. Hinata was already pregnant with her second baby, Kiba punched Naruto when he said something about rabbits. I didn't hear him but I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about. Naruto and I had been trying for a baby for about a month now and I was beginning to worry. I was ecstatic when I found out I was positive. After telling the whole family, which included Kiba and Hinata, and Shikamaru who was actually still with Ayame, we set up the nursery once more for our daughter, Katsumi. The pregnancy went well and oddly enough Hinata and I gave birth on the same day. Katsumi looked just like her father. Hinata also had a girl named Sayuri to go with her son's name Satoshi. Both children looked like their mother. The days were long but the years were short. Soon enough Emiko was entering eighth grade and Satoshi was entering sixth grade with the girls in their last year of elementary school. Satoshi, who was really only a few months older than Sayuri and Katsumi, was fiercely protective over the two younger girls. I smiled imagining them when they were older. Currently Emiko was sitting at the dining room table complaining about a boy at school.

"I'm telling you Aunt Ree, he's a total jerk."

I smiled setting a plate of cookies in front of her.

"You know, I was told when I was little that boys who pick on girls actually like them."

I laughed as Emiko made a face.

"Well I don't like him!"

I smiled.

"I didn't like your father at first but we get along."

Emiko nodded.

"That's different, you guys are old."

"I'll have you know I am only thirty-one."

Emiko nodded.

"Yeah, that's old."

I laughed.

"Then what about your Aunt Risa?"

Her eyes widened.

"She's ancient."

I leaned in as if telling her a secret.

"Don't let her hear you say that. She won't be very happy."

She giggled.

"Mom!"

I entered Katsumi's room.

"What's wrong baby?"

Her and Sayuri were playing with Barbie's.

"She's not sharing."

The girls started bickering about who got, 'the pretty' Barbie.

Emiko stepped around me kneeling next to the younger girls.

"How about _I _play with the pretty one with you two so that way neither of you lose."

I could see them think for a moment before grinning.

"Ok!"

I smiled walking away knowing they were in good hands. Soon enough Katsumi was begging to sleep over Sayuri's home and was packed and ready to go before I could say yes. When Kiba came to pick them up I whispered good luck. He just sighed nudging them to the car. Soon Naruto was home.

"Hey."

Naruto gave me a quick kiss shedding his suit jacket.

"Hey, I have dinner ready. Katsumi is over at Hinata and Kiba's house."

Naruto grinned.

"Finally, some time for us."

I laughed.

"I don't remember what that's like anymore."

"Imagine Hinata and Kiba, they have two!"

I nodded thinking of the twins.

"We would have had three kids."

The atmosphere fell as silence took over.

"There with us in spirit."

I nodded serving the dinner.

"Let's not have our first night alone be sad."

Naruto grinned.

"I'm so glad your cooking has improved over the years."

I scowled.

"Just for that you get to do dishes."

Naruto groaned getting to work.

Soon we were in bed watching some TV.

"Emiko called me old today."

Naruto laughed.

"I feel bad for Itachi and your aunt. She must make them feel really bad."

I laughed slightly.

"Yeah."

It was silent for some time before I smiled.

"I don't think we're old."

In seconds I had Naruto under me."

He grinned kissing me.

"No, we're not."

**So, next chapter is the epilogue. I'm hoping to get it up by tomorrow but it may be put off until Monday because my birthday is tomorrow. Well, today I guess. Lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

It's been fifty years since Naruto and I were married. I was currently doing the dishes when Katsumi came in.

"Come on mom, let me take care of that. You go sit down."

I frowned brushing back a lock of grey hair that escaped my ponytail, placing my hand on my hips looking at my daughter who recently turned thirty. She looked just like me with Naruto's hair and eyes.

"I may be old Katsumi, but I'm not helpless."

She sighed.

"I know mom, but the grand children want to spend time with you."

I smiled fondly at the thought of the grandbabies.

"Alright but make sure Satoshi helps you."

She laughed.

"I will."

I left the kitchen sitting on the couch. I was barely settled in when I was surrounded by my grandchildren ranging from four to thirteen.

"Grandma!"

I smiled letting the youngest crawl into my lap.

"Hey there! What's go you all riled up?"

The oldest one, Emiko's daughter, spoke.

"Grandpa said you would tell us how you guys met."

Even though we were technically her great aunt and uncle she called us grandma and grandpa.

"Did he now? Well, it was very long ago."

"How long?"

I smiled at the little boy on my lap, Sayuri's little boy.

"Longer than your mother has been alive."

His eyes widened.

"That's a long time!"

I nodded.

"It is. Now, I met him when I was in high school."

I spent the next hour telling them my life's story. Glossing over some of the harsher details not meant for young ears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into familiar blue eyes that passed down all the way to the grandbabies.

"Reminiscing about the good old days?"

I laughed.

"You guys had a long life!"

Naruto laughed messing up the hair of the kid closest to him.

"Yeah. You guys will have an even longer life!"

The kids giggled.

"You're funny Grandpa."

He flashed a smile.

"So I've been told. Did Grandma tell you about the time she slapped your grandpa Sasuke at school?"

They all shook their head with wide eyes.

"And I shouldn't have done that. Violence isn't the answer to anything."

"Like what happened to Kyo and Kyoko?"

I hesitated before nodding.

"Exactly."

Slowly but surely the grandchildren were aging. So were we. Old age was catching up to us. Most of the grandchildren were in high school or already graduated when it was just Naruto and I left.

"Katsumi?"

She looked up from a book she was reading.

"You don't have to stay with us. You have a family to take care of."

She sighed.

"We worry about you and dad."

I smiled softly.

"Your dad and I can take care of ourselves."

She hesitated before nodding gathering her things.

"Call me if you need anything."

I sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Finally some alone time."

I smiled as Naruto walked into the living room.

"I forgot the definition of alone."

Naruto smiled sitting next to me.

"I think being surrounded by family is better than being alone."

I nodded.

"That's true. You ready for bed?"

He nodded standing up. I snuggled next to him in bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We were found the next day holding each other.

Even death couldn't separate us.

**I think the ending turned out a bit more depressing than I intended…. Lol I might do companion one shots or something. If I think of something. Lol Over all I really like how this story turned out. I'd love feedback on my writing. **


End file.
